


Something New

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ellen's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This includes some backstory and headcanon that I and my friend worked out to fill in the before Bill died aspects of the Harvelle's life. Namely that he was part of a Motorcycle club that hunted supernatural big bads and that's how he and Ellen got into the life as a whole.

It had been bumpy along the road, a couple ups and downs that threatened to teeter them off this track. But here they were. He’s not sure he could look much happier, but then he’s not sure she could either. The only part about the wedding day he’d hated was the fact that they couldn’t really see each other while getting ready. Tradition. His mother kept echoing it as she whisked Ellen away after breakfast. He was sure he was lucky she hadn’t told them Ellen couldn’t stay the night though, so he’d taken what he could get. 

Mickey and Tamsen kept him occupied, joked around with him, and made sure that he and the rings were at the church on time. Most MC members didn’t do the church wedding, but Bill had wanted it to be special. And his mother may or may not have cuffed a few ears to keep the guys from saying too much. Standing at the front waiting for her, it’s an odd sight to see the bikers in what counted for their usual best as they filled out the pews. All of them had their cuts. Hell, Bill had his instead of the suit jacket. She was marring a Shadow Warrior and she knew it though.

“Last minute as a free man,” Mickey joked quietly. 

Tamsen nudged Mickey with a quiet laugh. “He hasn’t been a free man since he set eyes on her.” 

Bill glanced at them both, eyes warning but mouth quirked. “I can still kick yer ass.”

All Mickey did was grin at that. “Ya can’t say ass in a church, Bill.” 

The reverend coughed quietly as the music started, silencing all of them. Bill’s eyes turned to Ellen as she entered and he wasn’t sure he had the words for just how beautiful she was. That right there, she was the woman he’d be spending the rest of his days with. 

A matching smiling, soft but full of love showed on Ellen’s face as she moved down the aisle on Jamsen’s arm. The President was kind to fill in for the role of her father and Lizzy looked all but in tears from where she stood holding a bouquet. Bill had a moment to figure Lizzy and Cane would be next from the way she was glancing at him, but then Ellen was there and he was offering his arm to her.

“You take care’a this one, Harvelle.” Jamsen patted her hand after he settled it on Bill’s arm. “And you keep him in line.” 

“Always will, Pop.” Bill smiled at Ellen as he said it. 

Smiling brighter, she squeezed Bill’s arm. “You know I will.” 

The majority of the ceremony became a blur to Bill. All he really noticed was Ellen, and the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling. Though the vows pulled him out of his head for a moment. 

“I promise to stand by you, patch you up, and kick your ass when you need it,” Ellen said as she held the ring. The smirk that settled on her features at the cat calls for the kicking his ass part had Bill laugh. “I also promise to love you through everything, and to cherish every moment with you.” She slipped the ring onto his finger, touch lingering once it was on. 

Bill shifted her ring in his fingers and lifted her hand a little. “And I promise to always protect you, keep you happy, and give you that family we talked about.” His head dipped at her raised brow, the guys cheering for that because they knew what that would mean for the couple. “I also plan to cherish you and never leave your side.” 

“And?” Tamsen coughed the word as Mickey nudged Bill’s back with an elbow.

There’s no helping the grin, Ellen was there for Mickey’s wedding so she knows what’s coming next. “I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley.” 

The calls from the club, men and women alike drowned out the pastor’s surprise. Though not Ellen’s answer to him. “Ya damn well ride me more than your Harley, Bill Harvelle.” All that did was rile up their family more. 

When it seemed like the commotion was dying down, the pastor motioned at them both. “You may kiss the bride.” 

“Plan to ride you a lot more, Mrs. Harvelle,” he murmured before he kissed her deeply. 

Ellen’s hand cupped Bill’s cheek as she kissed him back with a soft sound. Though he pulled back just before she could press herself against him for that kiss. “Good.” 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife.”

Leaning, Bill stole one more kiss before he led her down the aisle with a grin that no one had ever seen on him before. He had plans for his new wife, which included showing up at their reception breathless, flushed, and a little late. And he wanted to get them started soon.


End file.
